


The Advantages of Dating A Genius

by vortexinthestudio



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Original Character(s), Romance, cute genii
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28995336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vortexinthestudio/pseuds/vortexinthestudio
Summary: Pavel Chekov and his girlfriend Blythe Marks are both geniuses in their own right. At nineteen years old, they're both valued Starfleet officers aboard the U.S.S. Enterprise. Pavel's specialty is advanced mathematics and astronomical sciences. Blythe's is engineering and mechanical mathematics.Sometimes they need each other's help with projects and calculations. Turns out there's a real advantage to dating a genius.
Relationships: Pavel Chekov/Original Female Characters
Kudos: 3





	The Advantages of Dating A Genius

"Ugh!" Blythe groaned as she dropped her head down onto her desk, her glasses pressing uncomfortably against the bridge of her nose. She'd been at her desk since the end of her shift, trying to work out the calculations for this project Scotty had put her on. It was a wristband sort of thing for away teams to wear on missions. In case of emergency, if the transporter was having a hard time locking onto their patterns, they could switch the bands on and boost the signal, so they could get out faster.

It was a great idea, and Blythe had already spent many hours working with the Scotsman on the mechanical aspect of it, drawing up the designs. But the math involved was beyond her knowledge, going into realms of calculations she'd never had to deal with before.

Blythe lifted her head and stared down at her laptop, glaring at the endless strings of numbers that glared back at her. She was about to give up and break her computer over her knee when the door chimed, sliding open a second later.

"Hi Pasha," she smiled tiredly, looking up at her boyfriend of two years. "What's up?"

The Russian came over to stand behind her, bending down to look over her shoulder at what she was doing. "You didn't come to dinner so I came to make sure you vere okay," he said as he turned his head to kiss her cheek. "Vhat are you doing?"

"Trying to work on this project, but I've hit a massive roadblock." She raked a hand through her messy brown hair, frowning.

He chuckled at the cute look on her face. "You're cute vhen you're frustrated. Vant help?"

"Please."

He beckoned for her to get up from the chair, to which she obliged. But instead of just taking a seat, Pavel sat backwards on the chair and pulled her down into his lap so that she was straddling him and facing her desk. "Read zhem to me."

"You don't want to look at them?"

He shook his head, nuzzling the crook of her neck. "Nyet, just read zhem."

Blythe peered over his shoulder to look at her laptop and started with the first one, reading it. Pavel was true to his word, he didn't need to see it. As soon as she'd finished reading it off he started talking through it with her, his brain making much faster work of it than hers was. They spent like an hour like that, talking through everything with Blythe's head on his shoulder and Pavel's arms around her tightly. Eventually, Pavel stopped when he noticed his girlfriend seemed to be having a harder time of it than she had when they first started.

"How long have you been at zhis?"

Blythe hummed, thinking. "Since I got off my shift...five hours ago?"

He sighed. "You vork too hard," he stated, making a mental note to talk to Scotty giving her a day off. "You should go to bed."

"But I like how we are now," she said quietly. Pavel smiled and kissed her jaw.

"Me too."

~

Blythe bit her lower lip as she lay on her stomach on her bed, a couple of PADDs next to her and her laptop in front of her. "Gah, I hate these numbers!" She exclaimed, glaring daggers at the computer screen.

"Vhat iz eet?" Pavel asked from where he sat at her desk, having been doing work of his own.

She pushed her computer aside and rolled over onto her side. "More calculations concerning those unknown readings we picked up from subspace a few days ago. Spock gave them to me and requested I have them finished by the end of the week," she explained.

Pavel didn't say anything, only getting up and coming over to her. Blythe felt the mattress dip as he climbed on, laying down behind her. "Let me see," he said as he draped an arm over her waist. She cuddled against him and pointed the screen, explaining where she'd gotten stuck.

"You did really vell up to zhis point. Zhis is vhat's tripping you up," he told her.

Blythe quietly listened to him talk and explain the whole thing, inwardly admiring how much faster and more fluidly he could get through this kind of work.

"See?" Pavel asked once he'd finished, looking down at her.

She nodded, closing her laptop. She'd make the proper corrections later. "Mhm. Thank you for helping me."

"You're welcome, I'll always be here to help you," he told her with a smile, pressing a gentle kiss to the top of her head. "I lowe you."

Blythe smiled, already half asleep from the full day's work. "I love you too. G'night."

~

Pavel sighed heavily as he worked, tapping the pencil in his hand against the table. In front of him, on his desk, were blueprints for a new phaser model. But it was only in the design stages and he'd been charged with combing through it and fixing any design flaws. He'd already submitted it once to Scotty, only to have the older man give it back and ask him to look over it again.

He didn't even look up when the door to his right chimed and slid open. He did look up, however, when he felt slender arms wrapping around his shoulders.

"Blythe!" Excitedly, he turned in his chair to face his girlfriend, who'd been away for two days on an away mission. To his dismay she looked exhausted, her uniform looked a little burnt, and he could see bruises and scratches on her arms. "You're back! Are you alright? You don't look so good."

"Thanks, Pasha, just what a girl wants to hear," she giggled.

The Russian shook his head and gently grabbed her hand, tenderly kissing the back of it. "That's not vhat I meant and you know eet."

"What're you doing?"

"Vorking on blueprints. You should go see Dr. McCoy."

She shook her head. "I already did. Can you stop working?"

"Nyet, I have to finish zhis."

Blythe sighed but didn't say anything as she reluctantly pulled away. Walking over to the dresser, she opened the top drawer and rifled around for the spare change of clothes she kept in his room. Since it looked like she was going to change, Pavel turned back to his work, picking up the pencil again.

Several minutes ticked by before he once again felt a presence behind him. "Are you done now?" Blythe asked, bending down to wrap her arms around him again and rest her head on his shoulder.

He shook his head, sighing.

"Let me do it."

Pavel turned his head to look at Blythe, who looked half asleep. "You need to rest, you just got back from zhe away mission."

"I know that," her voice was muffled due to his shirt. "But I want to cuddle with you and I can't do that until you finish working and get up from this desk." Not taking no for an answer Blythe reached out and took the pencil from his hand.

Pavel knew there was no arguing with her, so he got up and let Blythe sit down in his chair. She quickly scanned over the blueprints, pushing her glasses up as her eyes quickly spotted each mistake and flaw. She circled most of them, erased and redrew one area, and put the pencil down after about two minutes.

"There you go, now you're done."

He stared down at the paper, then at his girlfriend. "I vill never cease to be amazed by you," he told her with a genuine and loving smile.

Blythe took hold of his sleeve and tugged him towards the bed. "I love you too. Now come cuddle with me, I'm exhausted."

"My pleasure."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
